Lifeline
by Misa Black
Summary: "Até que só sobrou eu – sozinha e sem saber o que fazer. Cogitei tantas hipóteses até que percebi que – no fim, eu só tinha duas opções:" x TG x cyberpunk AU x


**HARRY POTTER NÃO ME PERTENCE**

 **Nota:** Angst escrita para um projeto super surpresa que apareceu no facebook, eu escolhi uma coisa que eu ando muito interessada que é o universo cyberpunk (escolhi muito coisas de Gibson porque é o que eu tenho mais familiaridade). É uma Tom/Ginny que dá a entender prostituição e a linguagem não é boa pra crianças, então, cuidado com o texto.

É isso.

 **Lifeline**

 _Determination_

Onde eu nasci, _Ottery St. Catchpole_ **(onde o novo derma é o máximo de alguma coisa que possuímos)** , está na região com o maior contingente de pessoas morrendo de fome, overdose ou doenças. Aprendemos a não confiarmos uns nos outros desde muito cedo ali **.** Eu, como todo mundo, estava desesperada para sair dali.

Numa família em que tínhamos mais pessoas que créditos, qualquer forma de ganho contava, principalmente quando fomos expulsos de nossa casa por um figurão de alto escalão e a minha família se desintegrou: meus irmãos mais velhos sumiram no mundo – cada um dando uma desculpa diferente: _emprego em zaibatsu, trabalhar como segurança de uma estrela de simstim, trabalhar como cowboy de console_... _simplesmente sumir no meio da noite_... todas desculpas para não ficar, para lavar as próprias mãos e largar os outros para trás.

 **(E, não, eu não os julgo por eles partirem. Eu teria feito o mesmo. Eu fiz o mesmo.)**

Até que só sobrou eu – sozinha e sem saber o que fazer. Cogitei tantas hipóteses até que percebi que – no fim, eu só tinha duas opções:

 _Lifeline(x):_

 _x = raw_input()_

 _If x= 0:_

 _quit_

 _If x = 1:_

 _..._

 _..._

 _L I V E_

 _End_

 _x =1_

Antes dos dezesseis, eu já tinha feito todos os trabalhos que ninguém mais faria por dinheiro vivo ou créditos. Admito ter me prostituído mais vezes do que me lembro para saldar todas as crescentes dívidas de meu objetivo em ser o que eles chamam por aqui de samurai de rua.

 **(Na época, parecia ser um negócio tão absurdamente tentador. Me transformar em cyborg e ganhar muito dinheiro, mas foi antes de tudo começar a dar errado, ou certo).**

 _Street_Samurai(x,y):_

 _x = 0; %deaths_

 _y = 0; %credits_

 _If yx:_

 _x = x +1;_

 _y = y + 1500;_

 _Else:_

 _end_

 _end_

Juntar dinheiro é difícil quando você vê aquele dinheiro todo ali e você com fome e tudo ao seu redor ruindo e tudo o que você pensa em conseguir é um derma de alguns dos viciados que estão sempre perto do prédio de merda em que vivia.

Até que ele – o figurão que despejou meus pais; ele era bonito e tinha a voz macia **(Me chame de Tom)**... Trepava comigo algumas vezes quando eu precisava de uma grana mais alta, sempre me dava os melhores dermas do mundo - veio e me prometeu pagar por todas as transformações que eu desejava, prometeu que eu teria mais clientes e créditos que a própria Yakuza, que eu seria a maior de todas e que o custo seria uma pequena transação na matrix para ele... Admito que, apesar de anos vivendo na rua, acreditei em suas palavras e me permiti ser levada até Chiba onde os médicos me transformariam na melhor de todas.

 **(e eles fizeram, mexeram tanto em mim que eu não preciso mais de um console para acessar a matrix, me moldaram como a representação real do que nos cerca. Nada estava fora de meu alcance...)**

Menos minha liberdade, porque certas tecnologias têm preço e me deixar andar por aí com toda a matrix só para mim e todos os créditos do mundo à disposição não seria o tipo de acordo que Tom faria. Eu era dele e eu era todo o cyber espaço.

Ele era como o Deus que fodia a maior construção do homem, por assim dizer. E eu troquei a fome e me sujeitar a tudo por me sujeitar a tudo de estômago cheio.

 **(Tom morreria pela minha mão, é claro. Quem mais que eu – e qualquer representação minha – poderia retirar dele o que ele tanto se agarrava? Alguns dermas a mais e o corpo humano se desfaz... Como pó. Como o meu futuro, eu sinto ou sei.)**

 _Lifeline(x):_

 _x=raw_input()_

 _If x= 0:_

 _quit_

 _If x = 1:_

 _..._

 _..._

 _L I V E_

 _End_

x= 0

* * *

print("Beijos, Misa")


End file.
